Rebelde
by blakheavenforever
Summary: Akane sufre una gran decepción durante el intento de boda y tomara un rumbo distinto...podrá Ranma recuperar a su marimacho?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo sin fines de lucro**

Rebelde….

Cap.1

Akane estaba en medio de una batalla campal, el viejo verde se había bebido la cura, Kodashi luchaba con Shampoo, mousse y kuno atacaban a ranma y ukio se le iba encima con su espátula pero Ryoga la intercepto y ella veía todo desde una orilla del dojo...miro su vestido y luego a los locos de Nerima, su padre lloraba a mares por las escuelas, su tío transformado en panda jugaba con una pelota, la tía Nodoka estaba fascinada por que su hijo tan varonil tenia a varias muchachitas enamoradas, la había escuchado decir, Kasumi se había retirado tranquilamente y nabiky estaba grabando todo…sintió nauseas…y justo en ese momento Kodashi le lanzo una fuente de agua Ranma y Ryoga se interpusieron todo paso en cámara lenta….ranma transformado en chicha le quito el listón a Kodashi y Ryoga…había desaparecido y desde sus ropas un asustado p-chan asomaba la cabeza….a ella todo le dio vueltas las ganas de llorar…la rabia…todo se hizo presente miro a ranma y este negaba y pedía perdón mientras Shampoo y ukio reían y la llamaban estúpida…levanto los bordes de su vestido y se echo a correr…escucho voces llamándola pero no se detuvo sentía las miradas sobre ella….continuo así hasta que llego a un lugar poco transitado y ya estaba anocheciendo camino hasta un parque de juegos se apoyo en un árbol y dejo salir toda esa frustración…lloro amargamente y se maldecía por estúpida…dos chichas la vieron y se acercaron….

Chica 1: hola…te sientes bien?

Akane: levanto la vista se avergonzó….yo.. he estado mejor y limpio su rostro

Chica 1: haa…y que haces aquí? Novia fugitiva…

Akane: yo…yo… solo corrí hasta aquí…se le coloreo el rostro, había olvidado que vestía como novia

Chica 2: sabes hace tiempo yo llore de la misma forma, claro que por otros motivos, tenemos un buen remedio para tu pena, mi nombre es Hiroko pero me dicen luna…según dicen soy muy voluble y rio…y ella es yuri pero la llaman kuky, siempre la veras comiendo esas galletas…

Kuky: ven levántate…no tienes por qué contar tu problema solo vamos a divertirnos…se supone que deberías estar bailando y celebrando tu boda y aunque estés aquí , deja ir tus problemas por un buen rato

Luna: si vamos aquí hay una buena disco somos amigas del guardia seguro no hay problema contigo se nota que eres muy joven…

Akane: se sintió un poco más tranquila y confió en ellas, se levanto… me llamo Akane…y si estuve a punto de casarme hace unas horas…quiero olvidarme de todo aunque sea por un rato…

Llegaron a un local kuky hablo con el guardia y las dejo entrar se sentaron en una mesa al final del local…

Akane: siento que todos me miran…y agacho la mirada

Luna: al demonio con ellos eres una novia muy bonita….aunque eres muy joven

Kuky: bueno Akane, se nota que nunca has venido a un lugar así…la vio asentir, aquí todos tenemos nuestros dolores en el alma y venimos acá para olvidar la realidad

Akane: iba a decir algo pero su estomago rugió…se coloreo de nuevo….

Luna: parece que tienes algo de hambre pidamos una tabla de comida y unos tragos, yo una mimosa, tu kuky?

Kuky: un zombie y Akane un White lady haciéndole honor a su traje rio…

Akane: yo….no traigo dinero….y nunca he bebido, mejor una soda

Luna: ya sabemos que no traes dinero, que novia se carga la billetera? rió... y si te quieres olvidar del mundo beberás con nosotras… no te preocupes por la cuenta si ganamos en el karaoke tendremos noche gratis…. Y déjame decirte que siempre ganamos….solo espero que tengas buena voz…

Eran aprox. Las 9 de la noche y Akane estaba más que contenta, el alcohol en su cuerpo la hacía sentirse relajada, cantaron con sus nuevas amigas y la bautizaron como dinamo ya que según ellas era dinamita, luego bajaron al sótano donde estaba la pista de baile y todos la llamaban la novia fugitiva y hasta los más pervertidos se ofrecían para darle su merecida noche de bodas…bailo canto y rio como nunca en su vida…

En el dojo a esa misma hora Soun y Genma dormían en el suelo ya que habían bebido y comido todo lo que se salvo del banquete de bodas, Nabiky se encerró en su cuarto y Nodoka y Kasumi estaban muy preocupadas por Akane que aun no regresaba a casa. Ranma entraba todo desaliñado y apoyado en un palo aun convertido en chica, por la puerta principal

Nodoka: hijo por fin llegas…

Ranma: si me costó perderlos…quisiera bañarme y comer algo

Nodoka: ve hijo yo calentare la comida

Después de un rato un renovado pero hambriento Ranma devoraba todo en la mesa,

Kasumi: tía Nodoka, aun no llega dijo preocupada

Nodoka: tranquila, de seguro se fue a casa de alguna amiga y está molesta no es la primera vez que hace algo así, cuando se molesta con mi hijo

Ranma: mientras comía, escuchaba atentamente, hablan de Akane? Si no está aquí, seguro que está en casa de yuka, como su padre es policía nadie la molesta ahí…

Kasumi: entonces me voy adormir, buenas noches, se despidió con una dulce sonrisa

Así también después de ordenar todo Nodoka y Ranma se fueron a descansar

Ranma: mientras estaba en su futon pensaba, Akane debo pedirte perdón dije muchas estupideces pero fue para protegerte y sobre Ryoga espero que puedas entender y perdonar, suspiro y se quedo dormido…

Al otro día todos desayunaron tranquilos y nadie pregunto por Akane…después cada quien hizo lo suyo hasta las once de la mañana cuando unas motocicletas hicieron ruido frente al dojo, todos se asomaron en la entrada con los ojos como platos ya que una novia bastante contenta y desalineada, bajo de una motocicleta y se despidió

Akane: adiós chicas nos vemos en la noche…y gracias por traerme

Chico: no hay problema nena…cuando quieras y ya sabes si quieres diversión solo llámame…la acerco tomándola de la cintura, insisto el vestido te queda precioso pero se te verían aun mejor las sabanas de mi cama junto con una botella de ron…

Las otras dos parejas silbaron y rieron….mientras un muy molesto Ranma observaba casi listo para saltar y estrangular al idiota…

Akane: pervertido…rio nos vemos después y se dio la media vuelta para entrar, miro a su familia…que?! Permiso y se abrió camino, algo desparejo ya que estaba muy mareada

Nabiky: se sorprendió pero lo disimulo, vio un posible negocio en camino, quien lo diría hermanita, tu tan puritana e inocente hasta las chanclas casi al medio día….

Akane: se giro, y a ti que te importa perra, oh te molesta que te llame así? Tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes…pero ahora no… quiero dormir le dio la espalda y camino hacia el dojo, se enredo con el vestido y estuvo a punto de caer Ranma la alcanzo a tomar para evitar la caída

Ranma: eres una torpe yo te llevare a tu cuarto

Akane: siempre tan servicial cierto? También tenemos cosas que aclarar…se dejo hacer y se durmió en los brazos de Ranma, la recostó en su cama y Kasumi entro a sacarle el vestido que estaba todo sucio

El resto de la familia estaba en shock nunca esperaron ver a la pequeña Akane así…nabiky se sentía herida nunca espero recibir esa respuesta de su hermanita

Akane durmió hasta entrada la tarde mientras todos cenaban ella se despertó y tomo algunas prendas se fue al baño, necesitaba refrescarse le dolía un poco la cabeza, recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior, paso por todos los estados desde la más grande alegría hasta la máxima depresión, sus nuevas amigas eran geniales, el verano recién comenzaba y ella iba a pasarlo bien, salió del agua mucho mejor, solo tenía algo resentido el estomago, se vistió y salió a su cuarto, se maquillo un poco, un delineado suave en sus ojos, los resaltaba mucho y sus labios rojo pasión, si porque ella era dinamo, había renacido la noche anterior, al demonio las otras prometidas, al demonio p-chan y su engaño y aunque le doliera el corazón al demonio con Ranma, el jamás la amaría….se miro al espejo desde abajo hacia arriba zapatos de tacón no muy altos pero lindos y cómodos sus piernas desnudas hasta llegar a su short negro muy ajustado, su abdomen a la vista seguido de un top ropa pálido que resaltaba sus atributos, y una chaqueta de cuero negra que se había comprado hace tiempo, le encantaba pero nunca la había usado, se sonrió, y le hablo a su reflejo, te ves bastante bien marimacho… debía bajar de seguro se la querrían comer con todo y zapatos, por no llegar en toda la noche….

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi, y escribo sin fines de lucro**

Cap.2

Estaban terminando de cenar y ella apareció ganándose la atención de todos

Kasumi: akane-chan ven a comer algo….le sirvió sopa de miso, esto te sentara bien y le entrego dos aspirinas

Akane: gracias Kasumi… comió tranquila, aunque todos la observaban

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer y sirvieron el té Soun habló

Soun: bueno hija todos esperamos una explicación, que significó todo eso cuando llegaste? Donde y con quien pasaste la noche? Y porque apareces vestida como una callejera?

Ranma: estaba embobado por como lucia su prometida y recién reaccionó cuando habló su tío atentamente espero respuestas

Akane: ayer conocí a unas chicas me fui de lanzamiento….me tome hasta el agua del florero baile hasta….no me acuerdo cuanto deje de bailar me divertí demasiado….así que no dormí hasta que llegue aquí, y esto se señaló así misma bueno… es mi nuevo estilo dijo muy tranquila

Nodoka: querida tú tienes un prometido no puedes salir así

Soun: es verdad donde esta tu honor? Yo no aceptó esto me debes respeto soy tu padre y no permitiré este comportamiento, frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos

Akane: se molesto mucho…. Mire señor Tendo…. Ayer cuando me dejaron plantada en el altar perdí todo su dichoso honor, cuando sufrí todas esas burlas y desengaños que hizo usted por protegerme? Nada…lo único que le importa es unir las escuelas, así que desde ayer perdió todo su derecho a decidir por mi….por eso rompo el compromiso

A Ranma se le detuvo el corazón…miro atónito a su prometida…apretó los puños…maldita boda y maldita bocaza la mia pensaba, estaba a punto de hablar cuando su tío grito

Soun: no puedes! Di mi palabra! Y yo si tengo honor aun eres menor de edad y te casaras con Ranma!

Akane: pues no lo haré….voy a salir con quien quiera…voy a encamarme con el que se me cruce….voy a vestir así…y voy a salir de jarana cuando me plazca….a ver si después de eso se casará conmigo…además el dijo claramente que NUNCA ME ELEGIRÍA A MI!

Nadie supo como pero Soun abofeteo a Akane….y el silencio reinó…

Soun: después de golpearla….yo hija…yo…no….hija y comenzó a llorar mirando a Akane y su mano

Akane: con el ardor en su mejilla…los ojos llenos de lágrimas, si lo sé soy una decepción de hija río sin ganas…el honor antes que una hija…voy a salir no me esperen…comenzó a levantarse

Ranma: vio todo en cámara lenta y no sabía que hacer el miedo de perderla, era ahora el momento de decirle su verdad… espera su voz estaba algo quebrada…tiro de su muñeca…

Akane: tu no digas nada…sabes lo que siento? Yo no te importo! Yo confiaba en ti y tu permitas que otro durmiera en mi cama y me viera desnuda…que le contará mis secretos y no dijiste nada…las lágrimas la traicionaron….yo…se limpió fuerte el rostro, te odio y me odio a mi misma por… se soltó bruscamente…me voy y no me sigas no te gustará lo que veas

Nabiki: sorprendida se recompuso y cuando la vio de pie comenzó a sacarle fotos valdrían mucho su hermana se veía sexy…

Akane: quería salir de ahí y cuando escuchó los click de la cámara enfocó su vista en Nabiki y la furia la envolvió…se acercó rápidamente tiro de la cámara y la rompió

Nabiki: heyyy… tendrás que pagarla dijo frunciendo el seño, era profesional y la anotare en tu cuenta

Akane: mira perra del infierno, olvídate de sacarme fotos y nunca pagaré esa cámara

Nabiki: si lo harás…a ver cuanto dura tu berrinche de niña mimada….además soy tu hermana

Akane: ayer dejaste de ser mi hermana cuando me humillaste por unos cuantos yenes, ahora eres sólo una perra aprovechada….

Nabiki: abrió mucho los ojos, Akane, dijo bajito…..trato de tocarla pero la detuvo, sintió su agarre con tanta fuerza que emitió un gritó

Akane la dejo ir y salió corriendo pronta del dojo….llego al mismo parque y se entregó al llanto mientras se sentaba en una banca..

En el dojo todos estaban atónitos, soun continuaba llorando pero se levanto y llevaron a Nabiki con el dr. Tofu para que revisará su mano…

Nabiki: bueno Dr. Tofu como esta mi mano?

Dr Tofu: bueno Nabiki tienes un esguince muy feo….debió ser una dura caída

Nabiki: no fue una caída dr. Fue Akane dijo triste y bajo la mirada

Dr Tofu: eso no puede ser ella es una niña buena y conoce el honor en el arte

Nabiki: está cambiando y es culpa de todos nosotros…en especial de mi….

Dr Tofu: trataré de hablar con ella, ahora estas lista….ven en unos días para ver como sigues

En el parque…

Luna: hola….otra vez llorando? Se sentó a su lado….bueno quieres hablar de eso? La vio negar…ya que…se encogió de hombros…saco unos cigarrillos le tendió uno a Akane, vamos dinamo, ayuda a relajar

Akane; nunca he fumado….

Luna: jajaja ayer decías que nunca habías bebido y poco te falto para vaciar el bar, la vio sonrojarse….eres muy dulce, mira se enciende así y….se comenzó a reír cuando Akane tratando de imitarla, tosía desesperada

Akane: logró calmarse y disfruto su primer cigarrillo…se sintió un poco mareada pero más relajada, trato de olvidarse de todo

Luna: te sientes mejor? Te gustó?

Akane: si tenías razón estoy bastante más tranquila y si me gusto mucho

Kuky: hola que hacen?

Nada respondieron y salieron rumbo a la disco….otra noche de baile y alcohol, se sentía liberada, llego al dojo cerca de las 6 de la mañana y Ranma estaba esperando en su cuarto….

Akane abrió lentamente la puerta se quitó los zapatos y subió tambaleante lo más callada que pudo, encendió la luz y casi se desmayó cuando vio a Ranma cruzado de brazos esperándola estaba molesto….me diste tremendo susto baka…

Ranma: esta amaneciendo y recién apareces, se acerco, hueles a humo y alcohol…se contenía, estaba furioso

Akane: yo dije….no me esperen y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior y sonrió frente a él

Ranma: no te da pena que te vea así? Y donde quedó eso de "pervertido", imitó su voz, aun enojado, estaba complacido de verla con tan poca ropa

Akane: na… se fue al caño con el honor, y próximamente los acompañara mi virginidad, lo vio rojo tomate y nervioso….tarto de mirarlo fijamente

Ranma: con eso se olvido del enojo, yo….creo….que debe…ria…mos…esperar dijo muy bajito jugando con sus dedos

Akane: jajajaja….y quien dijo que sería contigo, aunque…. comenzó a acercarse, lo abrazo del cuello mirándolo a los ojos….lo besó, un beso torpe y algo brusco, se separó de Ranma y le dijo, ahora vete de aquí Saotome tengo sueño

Ranma: quedó de piedra cuando la escucho decir que no sería con el que se volvería mujer, apretó los puños iba a gritarle unas idioteces, pero ella lo abrazo y cuando sintió el contacto de sus labios, subió al quinto cielo… y quedo idiotizado, después lo corrió del cuarto…le hizo casi sin chistar no tenía el valor de mirarla a la cara, estaba feliz, recuperaría su confianza, se fue a su cuarto a dormir un rato

Cuando despertó se sentía cansada, repitió su rutina de baño se arreglo y bajo ya todos habían cenado y Kasumi le había guardado algo, comió lentamente en la cocina, hasta que entró la tía Nodoka junto con Ranma

Akane: hola tía Nodoka, hola Ranma…

Nodoka le dedico una triste mirada y tomó la bandeja con te y galletas, salió sin dirigirle palabra

Ranma: están molestos….todos….lastimaste a tu hermana y le faltaste el respeto a tu padre y el arte, nadie te hablará hasta que te disculpes con ella

Akane: pues que esperen sentados….y cuantas veces no nos a lastimado ella, nos ha vendido y se aprovecha cada vez que puede….y mi padre….eso es otra cosa, tú no estás enojado?

Ranma: ayer si, no me gusta que salgas de noche pero….se le acercó lentamente y le hablo al oído si cuando llegues prometes repetir lo de anoche….yo…

Akane: palideció, que diablos hice anoche con Ranma? Se preguntaba y con un carmín en sus mejillas huyó de ahí…Ranma se me hace tarde me esperan y lo dejo solo

Ranma: no terminó de hablar cuando ella había salido de la cocina

Akane: tomo sus cosas y volvió a salir….pensando no me acuerdo de haber hablado con Ranma…demonios que no haya sido nada comprometedor….después de darle vuelta por un rato…diablos ojala pudiera recordar dijo en voz baja

Vio a sus nuevas amigas en el parque, y salieron rumbo a la fiesta, era sábado y según le habían dicho era el mejor día….

En el dojo

Ranma: entrenaba en el dojo, diablos…pensaba, se me escapo perola esperare en su cuarto, comenzó a sentir una intensa mirada sobre el…giro y vio a Nabiki apoyada en la puerta

Nabiki: tenemos que hablar Saotome…

Continuara…..


End file.
